


Forbidden Joy

by One_Hell_of_A_Writer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Hell_of_A_Writer/pseuds/One_Hell_of_A_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I actually did this. You're welcome. Enjoy. P.S. If you have no idea who Joel is it's an inside joke from the Sebastian Prank Calls by CDawgVA. FanboyxCharacter let's do this XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Joy

It had been only a few hours since the last phone call. Sebastian had been doing prank calls to people for entertainment for a long time before his life was forever changed by one call. Joel was his name. He called an old enough boy called Joel for his channel and was immediately taken aback. He didn't get a lot of fanboys. But when he did, they all seemed too eager or childish. Not Joel. Joel was special. He wasn't childish and was the right amount of eager. Sebastian had tastes and Joel embodied every one of them. But he hid his intrigue for he could not break his facade.

He couldn't remember the exact date when he first called him, but it didn't matter. Simply the sound of his voice took all the stress from that day away. They spoke about how he didn't get many fanboys, then Joel took it deeper. Joel spoke about his love for Sebastian. Of course Sebastian didn't even know Joel at this point in time so he rejected it out of common sense. It wasn't proper for him to be attracted to anyone. He belonged to his young master. But not much was happening there, so what was the harm in calling him again? 

He felt his heart beat faster as it ringed. The sound rang through his mind. The wait was agonizing. But he had to keep his composure because he was recording. Obviously his viewers couldn't know. What if they told his master. He would surely be in for a punishment. Then the phone clicked and the familiar voice answered. He hid his excitement but did not need to conceal his smile as Joel said "Hello?". He acted disappointed but on the inside he was jumping out of his chair. He answered and was greeted happily. He clenched his fist as he dismissed Joel's advances. Joel was starting to take it seriously before he finally realized what as going on. "Oh, I get it. You just don't want anyone to know." Thank Satan he understood. Again he falsely dismissed him and the call ended.

It only took him two minutes to muster the courage to call him again, this time not recording. "Hello?" Joel said once again. "Joel hello it is Sebastian again." he said. "Oh, calling to reject me some more?" he teased. Sebastian chuckled slightly. "No. I mean, I.." he trailed off. He didn't know what to say. "I just wanted to hear your voice. The viewers couldn't know my affections for you." he said, inhaling quickly and deeply after he finished. "I see." said Joel. He had a way with words that was almost sarcastic, but not negatively spirited. Sass he believed was the term. "So um..I don't really know what to say." He stuttered. "Just tell me you like me." he said alluringly. His eyes widened. "I-I like you.." he said. He could feel Joel's grin. "Meet me." he gave a location next to a well known field with a long road going through it. Sebastian agreed. He had never done anything this unbecoming of a butler. It excited him.

He drove to the location. It began raining heavily. Of course. Damn British weather. He stood there for ten minutes. He heart slowly sank. He scanned the field over and over. He was about to concede defeat with he heard a voice calling him. He turned around. He recognized the voice immediately. Joel. He looked at him. He certainly was old enough. Almost Sebastian's height. He didn't observe much more about him before he was getting bigger as Joel ran towards him. He didn't even think about it. He found himself practically leaping forward into Joel's embrace. "JOEL!" He cried out. He hugged him tightly. He cursed himself inside for being so careless. Neither let go for a seconds. Then Joel pulled back before holding Sebastian's face in his hands and looking into his eyes. He smiled. "Sebastian." he said. At that moment, Sebastian lost all care in the world and pressed his lips against the other male's. He felt relieved. Like he was taking a breath after being underwater for an hour. Joel wrapped his arms around his neck and hummed. This was happiness for Sebastian. This was joy.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome bitches. XD


End file.
